


Without a trace

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special agent Kurt Hummel, and his most important case: Blaine Anderson.</p><p>Runaway? Kidnapped? Or a bad guy he needs to catch? It’s up to you…</p><p>Inspired by gleeddicted manip on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the youngest agent in the Missing person Unit of the F.B.I. is not easy every day.

More often that he’d care to admit, they don’t find the persons they’re looking for, or worse, find them dead.

And sometimes, they find them well and alive, but they can’t tell the families.

Special Agent Kurt Hummel knows that better than anyone else.

 

The case they are working on – well, he’s working on – is the best example of that kind of situation.

Blaine Anderson, missing since December 2010.

Aka Stephen Dheimson.

Aka Devon Anderberry.

On paper, there is no reason for him to be a runaway : good family, good grades, no drug problem. The only blip in Blaine’s radar is a coming out followed by a bashing, but the parents’ public support should have softened it.

“Public” being the operative word here : there is something with Mrs. Anderson that doesn’t sit right with Kurt, even if he carefully hides it behind his stoic professional mask.

Especially when she calls Blaine’s homosexuality a “choice”.

Even more unsettling is the ability of Blaine’s brother to escape interrogation. Though he always claims he has a photoshoot or a movie shooting in Canada when they ask him to come for an interview, Cooper Anderson’s attitude is fishier than a sushi bar and Kurt is puzzled.

Shouldn’t he want to help them to find his little brother ?

That is, unless he has something to do with Blaine’s identity change – that would explain why the young man traveled from Toronto to the West Coast before settling in New York to study at NYU under his latest persona.

Right under Kurt’s nose.

He knows that his obsession is anything but healthy.

God he knows that.

Especially since the young Anderson features heavily in his darkest dreams.

But Kurt is a professional, a very talented one at that, and he vows to solve that case.

In his mind, there are only two possibilities : either Blaine ran away from his home because his parents hide their homophobia from the public eye (and in that case, Kurt is more than happy to let his boss close the case) or he’s been abducted and suffers from a very severe case of Stockholm Syndrome.

On his way, Kurt knows that several older men appeared in Blaine’s company – they can be Cooper’s friends or Blaine’s lovers (Blaine’s pimps ?), but they also can be his kidnappers.

Kurt is ashamed to admit that he’d rather have them be kidnappers than potential lovers – the thought of those men touching Blaine so intimately sends a hot wave of jealousy in Kurt’s body, one that he tries to silence at any cost.

One way or another, his latest idea will give him the answers he’s looking for.

—

Looking up at the red bricks of the building, Kurt lets out a sigh – it’s been a while since he was in those shoes, wearing tight jeans and a shirt under a blazer with a bad strapped over his shoulder.

From his left side, he spots the curls and thick glasses of his target and he smiles.

Show time.

“Excuse me,” he says with a shy smile as he steps in front of Blaine, “can I ask you a question? I’m new here.”


	2. Chapter 2

Befriending Blaine - well, Devon ?

The easiest thing in the world.

Keeping it that way ?

The hardest task Kurt has ever set himself to accomplish.

 

Because the very reasons that make Blaine so easy to befriend make him …

Endearing.

Attractive.

Lovable.

And in this quality lies Kurt’s problem.

He can tell that he’s falling for the subject of his investigation - in the way he thinks about Blaine every waking minute, in the way he thinks about him every sleeping one, in the way he feels like anything is possible when Blaine smiles at him.

In the way he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest when Blaine touches him, even in his friendly way.

Kurt knows that he should abort the mission - especially since it’s fairly obvious that Blaine did run away from a loveless home, one that bordered on abusive.

Case closed, as one would say, and Kurt should walk away.

Except he can’t.

He feels like he’s the Moon and Blaine is his Earth, keeping him in his orbit, no matter how much Kurt might want to go away.

And truth be told, he doesn’t really want to go away.

He excels as a Special Agent, always had, but his semester at N.Y.U. has given him a new hunger for learning.

He could ask for some holidays - God knows he never took a day off work …

And there is reason for that, Kurt muses as he shakes his head over his coffee : he’s so dedicated to his job because he can’t stand the idea of loved ones not knowing what happened to their child, their brother, their sister, their friend …

There is the other alternative.

Tell Blaine the whole truth, explain that he needed to be sure of what was going on but that he’s closing the case and that he wants to get closer to him …

Yeah, because that should end up nicely.

—-

Blaine waits for Kurt to arrive with his drink in hand.

He can’t wait for his best friend to arrive.

Ever since that fateful day when they met, Blaine has learned to know the other man and he wants …

More.

So much more.

He wants everything that Kurt has to offer, to be honest.

Even if they never become more than friends, Blaine can’t conceive his life - particularly his life as Devon - without Kurt.

In the crowd in the streets, he distinguishes Kurt’s infamous swooped lock of hair and he can feel his heart quickening in his chest.

But when the crowd parts, Kurt is not dressed in his usual way.

He wears a dark suit that screams “G-man”.

Blaine’s blood turns cold.

No.

Kurt walks toward him and smiles sadly at him.

No.

"Hello, Blaine."

Blaine gets ready to bolt, and Kurt puts his hand on his forearm.

"Let me speak first ?"

—-

Kurt doesn’t understand how he’s lucky enough to have Blaine listen to him.

But he does, eyes careful and half of his body turned toward an escape route, but he listens.

He demands to see Kurt’s credentials, and his eyes darken slightly at the picture (Kurt is pretty proud of his picture).

He demands proofs that Kurt is closing the case, and Kurt is more than happy to give him all the evidence.

There is a silence that hovers over them, but Kurt is relieved to see that it’s not an uncomfortable one.

When Blaine pushes his drink toward him, Kurt starts breathing again.

And when Blaine scoots closer to him and takes his hand, Kurt starts smiling again.

"So," he says tentatively, "you’re not mad at me ?"

Blaine’s hand tightens around Kurt’s. “I’m — still in shock, but I’m not mad. I couldn’t be mad at you, Kurt,” he adds, his eyes locked onto Kurt’s. “I feel like I’ve spent my entire life running to find you,” he continues, and his voice gets emotional, “and there you were. I couldn’t walk away from you, even if I wanted.”

Those words, the way it echoes what went through Kurt’s mind, is the final drop on Kurt’s overflowing mind and he practically launches himself at Blaine, capturing his lips with his mouth.

Being the younger agent in the Missing person Unit for the F.B.I. is not an easy task.

But sometimes, it’s the most fantastic job on Earth.


End file.
